Vivir al fin
by Erika Peterson
Summary: En un día de lo más normal, ¿qué puede pasar cuando recibes la visita de seis extraños? / Este fic participa en el Reto universal del foro: Bajo la Misma Bandera.
**Disclaimer: One Piece** **le pertenece a Oda Eiichirō.**

 **Este fic participa en el** _ **Reto universal**_ **del foro** _ **Bajo la misma bandera.**_

 **Número de palabras: 2620**

 **Universo sorteado: Cambio de anime/manga**

* * *

Aquella podría haber sido una mañana normal de otro día normal de una chica normal con una vida normal en una ciudad normal, si no fuera porque aquella no iba a ser una mañana normal, aquella ciudad no era normal y es que Nico Robin tampoco era una chica normal.

Suspiró y alzó la mirada.

Los primeros rayos de sol comenzaban a perforar el cielo mientras las montañas que se recortaban en el horizonte y el mar que reflejaba la mañana comenzaban a amanecer. El viento golpeaba su piel y alzaba su larga melena azabache, pero su alma no parecía notarlo. Su alma viajaba por lugares que nunca había visto, por tierras que nunca había pisado, con personas que nunca había conocido; su alma flotaba más allá de las montañas que la habían acompañado desde niña.

De repente, notó que algo chupaba su mano, pero no le hizo falta girarse para saber de quién se trataba. Durante unos instantes se quedó inmóvil memorizando los detalles del paisaje, luego le acarició la cabeza y se acurrucó un poco contra su cálido pelaje. Giró la cabeza a la izquierda y se topó con sus profundos ojos, como cada mañana durante los últimos quince años, sintió que el corazón se le llenaba de algo dulce e indescriptible y, tomándole la cara con ambas manos, se acercó un poco y la besó en el ceño.

―Buenos días, pequeña.

Acto seguido, Robin se levantó, echó a andar hacia la casa y Ninetales caminó tras ella.

―¿Otra vez se me ha hecho tarde? Estaréis hambrientos... Ahora preparo algo de desayuno.

Ninetales le respondió topándole en el muslo con el hocico y empujándola un poco para que apremiase el paso.

―Ya voy, ya voy. Ya sé que ayer fue un día duro ―dijo la morena entre risas.

Pero primero tendría que lidiar con una pequeña discusión familiar.

―¡Sol, Pardo! ¡¿Pero qué es esto?! ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

A su manera, Absol y Liepard intentaban explicarle cómo el otro había roto los platos del escurreplatos y los tarros de la encimera de la cocina. Robin pronto puso fin a la discusión y así fue cómo ella, Ninetales y Roserade desayunaban mientras los otros recogían el estropicio.

A la hora indicada, ya se encontraba Robin en su puesto como cada mañana. Y, hasta que hubiera algo que hacer, se puso a leer un libro junto a Ninetales pero sin perder de vista a los otros tres, que correteaban y hacían de las suyas.

Sin tan apenas darse cuenta, su mente viajó al pasado, a aquel día en que, con ocho añitos, encontró un Vulpix ensangrentado y moribundo en el bosque que rodeaba al pueblo. Alguien debía de haberle golpeado con un arma o algún palo porque hasta no pasados siete largos meses, Vulpix no se atrevió a acercarse ni siquiera a quien la cuidó y curó día y noche sin descanso. El lazo entre niña y pokémon se fue fortaleciendo con tranquilidad, amor y perseverancia, y, una vez que la pequeña zorrita se atrevió a probar las caricias de la pequeña Robin, ya nada pudo separarlas. Su lazo se había convertido en una cadena de enormes eslabones que nadie podría destruir.

Un ligero temblor movió las letras del libro al que hacía rato que había dejado de prestar atención. Extrañada, salió del edificio y vio cuál había sido la causa.

―¡Que os he dicho que aquí sí que hay un gimnasio! ¡Que me lo ha dicho mi prima, leches!

―Pero si en esta ciudad no hay nadie... ―dijo cogiendo su sombrero del suelo y mirando a su alrededor.

En el centro de la plaza, se encontraba un grupo de jóvenes con sus pokémon. La escena la protagonizaban tres chicos tendidos en el suelo con chichones enormes en la cabeza y una chica pelirroja que parecía ser la causante de la agresión.

―Estoy yo ―respondió Robin con voz seria y profunda―. ¿No os vale?

Todos se giraron al instante y, al verla, uno de los chicos que estaba en el suelo se levantó como una exhalación y fue corriendo hacia ella con corazones en los ojos.

―¡Sí! ¡Claro que me vale! ¡Si es usted como una diosa, señorita...! ―se detuvo él esperando que ella se presentara.

―Nico. Nico Robin. Líder del gimnasio de Ohara y única habitante humana de este pueblo. ¿Puedo ayudaros en algo?

A los dos chicos que seguían en el suelo, el del sombrero y el del pelo verde, se les iluminó la mirada al oír aquella presentación.

―¿Veis como sí que había un gimnasio? ―Y se plantó frente a la morena―. Buenos días, yo soy Nami, mi prima me dijo que la avisaría de nuestra llegada.

―¿Misty? Sí, me avisó de vuestra llegada, pero hace tres semanas...

―Bueno sí, es que tuvimos ciertos problemas con un Jigglypuff..., con un Snorlax en medio de un camino... y también nos costó un poco encontrar este sitio...

―Ya ―respondió sin más, estudiando cuánta verdad había en sus palabras.

―¿Podemos pelear ya? ―intervino de repente el chico del sombrero.

―Supongo que sí, ¿no? Es a lo que habéis venido los seis.

―Bueno, yo no...

―¿No?

―No, yo solo soy médico pokémon ―dijo un joven de unos quince años vergonzosamente desde detrás de la espalda del peliverde.

―Bien, creo que hoy tendrás trabajo ―respondió ella con una mirada malévola antes de girarse hacia la puerta del gimnasio.

―Ya lo veremos, doña perfecta.

―¿Qué has dicho? ―Se volvió a girar amenazante antes de percatarse de quién había sido―. ¡Hombre, Roronoa! ¿Vienes a reconsiderar la oferta que te hice hace un par de años?

―Más quisieras ―respondió socarrón con su sonrisa torcida.

Junto a ellos, Ninetales y un Arcanine se miraban fijamente con el pelo del lomo erizado.

Ya dentro, en el gimnasio, se estableció cómo serían las rondas de combates y los descansos entre ellos. Los combates serían dobles, es decir, dos pokémon de un entrenador contra dos de Robin. Cuando un pokémon se debilitase, su entrenador podría sustituirlo por otro de su cinturón, y, cuando se debilitasen todos los pokémon de un entrenador, se le consideraría perdedor. Entre combates habría quince minutos de descanso y el orden de aspirantes se elegiría mediante el juego del palito más corto.

La primera "afortunada" en probar suerte fue Nami, que, aun preparándose para luchar, seguía increpando a sus compañeros por haberle dejado el palo más corto. Cuando llegó el árbitro del pueblo vecino, comenzó el combate por la medalla. Medalla que ni el Meowstic, ni la Emolga ni el Lapras de Nami pudieron siquiera rozar. Los ataques de agua de Lapras hicieron mella en Ninetales, pero no fueron suficientes para debilitar su nivel 83 ni el nivel 57 de Liepard.

Y tras el descanso estipulado, que sirvió para que Nami se retirase a un rincón con sus pokémon y para que los pokémon de Robin se recuperasen, comenzó el segundo combate, esta vez contra Sanji, el rubio mujeriego del grupo.

―¡Venga cejitas! ¡Tú puedes! ¡No hagas mucho el ridículo con tu pony!

―¡¿Qué has dicho cabeza de alga?!

Casi descalifican a Zoro y Sanji cuando sus Rapidash y Arcanine comenzaron a atacarse poniendo en peligro a todos.

Por ese comportamiento tan infantil, Robin no les dejó pasar ni una y fue implacable en sus ataques con Ninetales y Roserade, que envenenó a todos sus contrincantes y los hizo caer debilitados casi en el acto a pesar de que los pokémon de Sanji eran principalmente de fuego. Rapidash, Hitmonlee y Combusken pronto se pusieron en la cola de curas que había iniciado el joven del grupo, que luego Robin descubrió que se llamaba Chopper.

Zoro iba muy confiado a su combate, pero el Contoneo de Absol combinado con los Picotazos venenosos de Roserade pronto dejaron K.O. al entrenador peliverde.

―No paraban de moverse de un lado a otro...

―¡Si es que no tienes orientación ni en los combates! Yo no sé cómo narices has conseguido tantas medallas.

―¡Pues su Absol me ha hecho algo!

―¿Pero qué dices? Si sus ataques solo afectan a los pokémon, no al entrenador. ¡La culpa es tuya, que no sabes ni dónde tienes la mano derecha!

―¡Serás bruja!

―¡Oye, marimo, no te metas con mi Nami!

Y, mientras tanto, Chopper y su Chansey curaban a Arcanine, Bisharp y Scyther, que tan apenas podían moverse.

El siguiente en luchar fue Usopp, que no había participado mucho en las conversaciones y que no dejaba de decirle a Chopper que le tomara bien la temperatura porque creía que le estaban entrando mareos de la enfermedad "esa líder es muy fuerte y prefiero rendirme a morir". No obstante, Nuzleaf hizo un buen trabajo usando Imagen cuando estaba, además de envenenado, quemado, y logró debilitar a Roserade. Luego, su ego se vino arriba como la ira de Robin y el de la nariz larga no duró mucho más de cinco minutos en combate. Ni Quilladin ni Vileplume pudieron hacer más.

―¡Por fin me toca! ―exclamó el chico del sombrero de paja estirándose como si fuese a pelear él mismo.

El combate dio comienzo con los dúos Absol-Liepard contra Machamp-Infernape. Absol se movió antes que nadie y mordió a Infernape, que retrocedió un poco, momento que Liepard aprovechó para realizar Pulso umbrío sobre Machamp, que también retrocedió. A continuación, Absol uso Contoneo sobre Machamp, que se confundió, lió sus manos, tropezó y aterrizó sobre Infernape que, debido a la habilidad de Presión de Absol por la que sus PP se acababan antes, cayó al suelo debilitado. Puesto que una de las reglas había sido que no se podía usar Revivir, Luffy tuvo que sacar a su tercer pokémon al campo de batalla.

Cuando salió de su pokeball, Robin casi no pudo ni creerlo. Un gran Pangoro de dos metros y rostro fiero se alzaba ante ellos y Absol y Liepard, aterrorizados, no pudieron hacer nada contra su Puño incremento que los alcanzó de lleno y debilitó a Liepard.

Robin no lo podía creer, de un solo puñetazo había debilitado a uno de sus pokémon. Pero Absol todavía estaba en pie y Ninetales tenía que sustituir a Liepard. Robin aprovechó para darle una baya a Absol y que recuperase algo de energía mientras Machamp, confundido, intentaba golpear a Pangoro. Nientales, veloz, no perdió un segundo y usó Lanzallamas sobre Pangoro, que se resintió por las quemaduras. El gran oso intentó golpear a Ninetales, pero esta fue más rápida y esquivó el puño.

Luego Absol usó Represalia y aumentó su poder justo antes de que Machamp consiguiera desenredar sus brazos y usara Tajo cruzado, que fue un golpe crítico para Absol, quien tuvo que salir de combate.

Ahora solo quedaba Ninetales contra Machamp y Pangoro.

―Vamos, Nina, como cuando solo estábamos tú y yo ―susurró Robin a su pokémon.

Entonces Ninetales usó Retribución y aumentó su poder base en 102. Cuando Pangoro y Machamp intentaron atacarle, Ninetales los esquivó y contraatacó con Infierno, que quemó a sus contrincantes y debilitó a Machamp. Pangoro, enfurecido, usó Golpe kárate y Ninetales, que no pudo esquivarlo a tiempo, cayó rendida sobre el campo de batalla. Después del golpe, Pangoro se resintió de las quemaduras de combate y cayó también exhausto.

Con lágrimas silenciosas, Robin tomó a su compañera en brazos y la acercó donde estaban Roserade, Liepard y Absol.

―Lo habéis hecho genial, perdonadme, por favor.

Dio un respingo cuando sintió una mano que le tocaba el hombro. Se giró y se encontró con la mirada del médico con cara de niño.

―Déjanoslos a Chansey y a mí.

―Gracias ―susurró ella ahogadamente antes de quitarse las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

Desde la vitrina donde se encontraban las medallas, vio cómo celebraba aquel peculiar grupo la victoria del moreno.

―¡Sombrero de paja, no te olvides esto!

Con el brazo extendido, ella le ofreció la medalla de su gimnasio, que nadie más desde que ella estaba al mando había logrado ganar; pero el muchacho, en vez de cogerla, se puso serio de repente, miró la medalla y los ojos de Robin y dijo en voz alta:

―Ven de aventuras con nosotros.

―¿Es una pregunta? ―cuestionó incrédula.

―No, ven con nosotros. Deja de estar sola. Conoce mundo con nosotros.

―¿Por qué?

―Porque me has caído bien.

Y, ahora sí, Luffy sonreía de oreja a oreja.

Desde que nació, había estado sola. Sus padres viajaban siempre por negocios y sus tíos tan apenas le procuraban la comida suficiente para que no muriese de hambre. Todas las noches, se sentaba en el acantilado a mirar las estrellas y lloraba durante horas. Los libros eran su único refugio hasta que encontró a Vulpix.

Los niños del pueblo siempre se habían metido con ella porque su ropa era más vieja y estaba más sucia, porque era más solitaria y porque siempre tenía ojeras. Nadie la oía hablar. Siempre había creído que merecía aquel trato de los demás hasta que un día, aquella pequeña zorrita debilucha se llevó el mordisco de otro pokémon por defenderla. Robin se dio cuenta de que solo se tenían la una a la otra y comenzaron a entrenar. Casi sin darse cuenta, las semanas se convirtieron en años y Robin, ahora con quince años, comenzó a hacerse cargo del gimnasio pokémon de su ciudad. Nadie podía negarle el cargo tampoco, y menos a la mirada del Ninetales recién evolucionado. Poco a poco se fue creando un nombre en las ligas pokémon, pero sin perder nunca su fama de persona siniestra y solitaria.

Su relación con las demás personas nunca fue buena y no mejoró mucho más cuando la líder de gimnasio de Ohara decidió adoptar a un Absol apaleado en su "familia". La gente se fue volviendo más supersticiosa y, en menos de un año, ya no quedaba nadie viviendo en el pueblo, salvo Robin. En una de sus visitas al pueblo vecino, encontró un Purrloin desnutrido y le dio de comer y este, sin pensarlo dos veces, la siguió de vuelta a casa. Sus travesuras y sus constantes peleas con Absol comenzaron a enseñar a la morena a sonreír. La última en entrar en su familia había sido Roselia un par de años atrás.

Su familia y sus amigos siempre habían sido los pokémon. Nunca había podido confiar en las personas, pero ahora dudaba. La mirada de aquel chico era tan sincera que parecía que de un momento a otro se iba a convertir también en pokémon.

Un hocico húmedo le golpeó la mano. Robin bajó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos de Ninetales. Acto seguido, esta se deslizó grácilmente y fue a las piernas del muchacho del sombrero, que comenzó a acariciarla ante la mirada sorprendida de la líder de gimnasio.

―Bueno, ¿qué dices? ¿Te apuntas? ―intervino la pelirroja.

―No sé... No os conozco de nada y además el gimnasio no puedo dejarlo desatendido...

―Por eso no te preocupes, puedes llamar a la Comisión para que te busquen sustituto y por nosotros no tienes que temer. Estos tres ―Señaló a Luffy, Zoro y Sanji― están un poco locos, pero son buena gente.

―¡Oye, bruja! ¡¿Qué dices tú de mí?!

Y Zoro, Nami y Sanji comenzaron a pelear mientras Luffy reía a carcajadas viendo la escena. Casi sin percatarse, Robin se sorprendió riendo también y se dio cuenta de que, tal vez, no le vendría mal un cambio.

Por primera vez en veintitrés años, la casa del acantilado estaba con las luces apagadas y el gimnasio de Ohara tenía las puertas cerradas a cal y canto. Desde lejos, se podía ver un cartel colgado en el que se leía:

«Gimnasio cerrado por tiempo indefinido. Disculpen las molestias, pero me he ido a vivir mi vida.

-Atte. Nico Robin, líder del gimnasio de Ohara»

¿Continuará?


End file.
